


Just You and Me

by CelinaEevee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, face kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaEevee/pseuds/CelinaEevee
Summary: Akira finds out he didn't do anything for Ryuji's birthday. Or so he thinks...





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble for pegoryu week 2018!  
> (Can't have a long fic every day! Sorry!)  
> Day 3- Birthday  
> Happy birthday, sunshine puppy! I love you! <3

“Oh! That reminds me! Ryuji, i don't know when your birthday is!” Akira said, laying on his bed.

“Wha?” Ryuji, laying right next to him, snapped to attention at the mention of his name.

“I asked when your birthday is. With all the metaverse stuff and helping Futaba adjust to the outside world, it just… Kinda hasn't come up. I'm sorry.” Akira said, looking slightly disappointed. Ryuji sat up.

“Oh s’all good, man! Uh, well, heh… It’s actually July 3rd.” He informed, rubbing the back of his head with a slight grin.

“What?!” 

Ryuji jumped at the exclamation. Akira bolted into a sitting position, facing the other boy.

“Ryuji! Dude! That was more than a month ago! Oh my god I'm SO sorry! Ugh, i wish i would've known… I-” Ryuji cut him off.

“Hey, dude, no. It's all good!”

“No it's not! Oh, i feel horrible. Babe, you should've said something.” Akira pouted.

“I, uh, just didn't think it was a big deal…”

“A big- it IS a big deal! You deserve to be celebrated!” Akira held his boyfriend’s cheek in one hand. “You're my favorite person on this planet and deserve all the best. I wish i could've made your day special” 

Ryuji’s eyes went wide for a second before he smiled and gently touched his forehead to Akira’s. “What did i do to deserve you?” He kissed the other's nose then grinned, cupping his face in both hands.  

“I'll have you know-” he gave quick kiss on the cheek. 

“-That my birthday-” a kiss on the other cheek. 

“-Was a great day-” a kiss on the forehead.

“Because of _you._ ” Their eyes lingered on each other’s for a brief moment before Ryuji tilted Akira’s head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Akira blinked a couple times in confusion. “Wha- How did i?... Wait… July 3rd… Was that the day we went fishing?”

Ryuji beamed, nodding once. “It was nice, relaxing with you. And when we saw Kawakami and you called her a master? Man, her face was so red, it was great! Then you made me curry- not even that spicy stuff- and we sprawled out and read manga… Honestly, i couldn't have asked for anything more than to spend time with my favorite person. You made me feel special, even if you didn't realize it.”

Akira looked stunned. “I… Well, I'm glad…. It really was a great day. But… now that i know when it is… I'll make sure it's extra special. ...And I'll have the team spoil you rotten!” He said, a sly grin now on his face.

“Naw, man!...” Ryuji laughed and gently pushed his boyfriend’s face away.

“I'm serious!” Akira protested, laughing. “But really… It's what you deserve.  Now… Let's go get a cake! We can celebrate your big day today!”

“Dude, i don't wanna make everyone-” “Don't worry, Ryuji. It'll be just you and me.” The blond smiled at the words.

“...And the cake. C’mon, let's go! I've got a really good one in mind you need to try!” Akira grabbed the other's hand and dragged him toward the stairs. He stopped when he heard his phone go off. Grabbing it from its home in his pocket, Akira checked the message. 

**2:32PM- Futaba:** I'll leave you be, but I DO expect cake… :3c

“Who is it?” Ryuji asked.

“Futaba. We just gotta leave her a slice. Like an offering. Don't anger the hacker.” Akira laughed and Ryuji joined soon after. 

“C’mon man. Let's go.” He said, continuing to pull the blond down the stairs. At the base of the steps, the two linked hands and walked out in search of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos/ if formatting looks odd. I typed this on my phone kinda fast.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
